


Not Today

by pipisafoat



Series: Jamieverse [11]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

"Aunt Mary?"

She cracks open one eye and looks at the six-year-old standing beside the pool. "Hey, Jamie." She closes her eye again.

"Aunt Mary."

She opens both eyes and shift to a more upright position in the floating chair. "What's up, kid?"

He sits down beside the pool, carefully brushes the grass off his feet, and drops into the water with a huge splash and a grin. "I found a picture," he tells her happily, then frowns. "Mommy got sad when I showed her and told me to talk to someone else."

Mary nods and slides off the float and under the water, surfacing right in front of her nephew. "Alright. What is it?"

Jamie pulls it out from behind his back, and Mary swallows hard, fighting back the flood of memories. "Is that my daddy?"

"Yeah," she whispers. "That's him."

The boy grins triumphantly. "He looks like me! Where is he?"

Mary can feel the anger rising in her, and she looks over Jamie's shoulder to where Marshall's put down the newspaper and is watching their conversation carefully. He shakes his head, a worried frown on his face, but she can't seem to find the right words to say.

"Jay, why don't you let your mother tell you about that," Marshall answers when the boy starts to get antsy. "But let's not ask her today, okay? Your aunt and I will make sure she talks to you, though. Is that okay?"

He shrugs and nods. "Will you play soccer with me?"

Marshall smiles. "In a little bit. I need to talk to Mary first."

As Jamie bounds away to find the ball, Marshall takes his place in front of his wife. "She's gambling with his future," Mary says quietly, furiously. "She of all people should know what it's like to grow up without a father. She needs to tell him something before it's too late."

Marshall leans over and kisses her on the forehead. "He'll be fine. He's got me, at least. I know it's not the same..."

"But you do a damn good job being a daddy-uncle," she finishes, smiling. "Go play soccer. I've got to find Brandi."

"Be gentle," he reminds her, offering a hand to help her out of the pool. She sticks out her tongue at him and swims across the pool to the steps. By the time she walks back around to him, he's ready for the full-body hug that soaks his clothes.

"I know," she murmurs into his ear. "I was there. I know how she feels. I couldn't lose you. At least she has someone to remember him by."

Marshall closes his eyes against the flood of emotions. "Yeah," he says simply. "Yeah."

Their moment is interrupted by a yell from Jamie. "Uncle Marshall! Let's play!"


End file.
